


i'm wild somedays. but i'm loyal, baby (gyuhao, soonwoo)

by xmingsol



Series: svt prompts [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentioned Boo Seungkwan, Past Jeon Wonwoo/Xu Minghao | The8, all new i hope i did them justice, i've never written or really read either of these pairings so, idk why i almost had them foursome, idolverse, that would've been heckin daunting to write so i just teased it lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 15:23:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmingsol/pseuds/xmingsol
Summary: The night would have been perfect. But then, Minghao comes to Wonwoo with a proposition.“Okay, about tonight--” Minghao starts, standing in front of Wonwoo in his room.Wonwoo is quick to interrupt him, “No. Whatever it is, Hao, the answer is no.”(Or, GyuHao and SoonWoo share the dorm for a date night and entertain the idea of a foursome?)





	i'm wild somedays. but i'm loyal, baby (gyuhao, soonwoo)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hookedtohao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hookedtohao/gifts).



> i want to scream i lost over two paragraphs and had to rewrite some of it  
> (i'm hoping to post more frequently now, took a while for this one bc personal reasons.)
> 
> anyway, prompt was for idolverse soonwoo and gyuhao! enjoy :)

Everything was going to be perfect. Wonwoo and Soonyoung were finally going to have their night in all alone after months of waiting. Sure, they’ve gone out on dates--as much of a date as they could be, out in public--but getting a whole night to themselves? To do whatever they want and not worry about one of the other guys being uncomfortable or  _ interrupting. _ Which, unfortunately, has happened before. Seungkwan is still extra cautious, knocking on every door, including the open ones, before entering. 

 

The night  _ would _ have been perfect. But then, Minghao comes to Wonwoo with a proposition.

 

“Okay, about tonight--” Minghao starts, standing in front of Wonwoo in his room. 

 

Wonwoo is quick to interrupt him, “No. Whatever it is, Hao, the answer is no.”

 

Minghao glares, placing a hand on each of his hips. “Listen to me at least! It’s going to be Mingyu and I’s six month soon and there won’t be another chance to--”

 

“Oh, don’t try to guilt trip me. I am  _ not _ giving this night up so you and Gyu can fuck like rabbits,” Wonwoo grimaces, crossing his arms over his chest. His resolve is already slipping, Hao and Mingyu being two of his favorite dongsaengs. Plus, he knows the feeling; he gets what it’s like to not be able to spend time together and surely the dorm is big enough for the two couples to  _ both _ spend the night in and not overhear anything vulgar. He really doesn’t want to risk that, though.

 

“That’s not all we’ll be doing,” Minghao retorts. “You and Hoshi-hyung are going to do the same thing! We all know about each other, it shouldn’t be awkward. Besides,” Minghao steps closer and Wonwoo’s first reaction is to step  _ back _ , but he refrains. “We could all have some fun, no?” Minghao is almost uncomfortably close-- _ almost.  _

 

Wonwoo raises an eyebrow, fully aware of where the younger’s mind is going.

 

“C’mon,” Minghao whispers, lips against Wonwoo’s ear, “just like old times.”

 

Wonwoo shivers and then shoves Minghao away, gently. He doesn’t know what the  _ fuck _ has gotten into him, but whatever he’s implying is definitely not going to happen. Soonyoung would never agree to that. 

 

Minghao just giggles and well, now Wonwoo is confused.

 

“Oh my god, your face!” Minghao sits down on his bed, still laughing and apparently at Wonwoo.

 

“Wh--what? The fuck is wrong with you, what was that?!  _ Why _ are you laughing?” Wonwoo is careful to be quiet, whisper shouting at Minghao. 

 

Minghao just shakes his head, crossing his legs on the bed and smiling at his hyung. “I already talked to Hoshi and Gyu, they’re both fine with sharing… The dorm, of course. Nothing else.” He snorts and Wonwoo is very fucking suspicious. “I just wanted to see how you’d react. I was not disappointed; you almost shit yourself!”

 

-

 

Once upon a time, Minghao and Wonwoo fooled around. Just quick handjobs and some kissing here and there to release any tension practicing caused. They never caught any feelings. At least, not for each other. One night Minghao came into Wonwoo’s room to whisper to him about how Mingyu kissed him and he still felt butterflies in his stomach. In the moment, and even still, Wonwoo was happy for him--both of them. Obviously, Minghao’s relationship with Mingyu prompted them to stop hooking up, so Wonwoo was a bit lost for a while. He missed the comforting, steady breathing of someone beside him at night and the gentle morning kisses to start the day off. 

 

Wonwoo still isn’t too sure how exactly he ended up being last in the dance practice room, along with Soonyoung, but they continued to practice the routine with just the two of him. When Wonwoo was constantly having trouble with a certain part, the aggravation clear on his face, Soonyoung stood behind him to guide his body. The warmth radiating off of him would have usually been suffocating, Wonwoo already sweating enough for two people, but for some reason it comforted him. Soonyoung made him feel calm despite his many missteps. When Wonwoo finally got it--perfect, as described by Soonyoung himself--he spun around and hugged his friend, partly thanking him for the encouragement and partly just excited to go home and sleep. Wonwoo pulled away from the hug, but they didn’t part ways just yet. They were smiling at each other and Wonwoo knew Soonyoung wanted to kiss him, so he leaned in and that was that. There had always been something there between them, but the right time had never come up to talk about it. (They realized the right time never would.) Besides, talking wasn’t nearly as fun as being pressed up against the mirror in the practice room and having your dick sucked like never before. 

 

-

 

So, the four of them end up spending the night together. In the sense that they all share the dorm of course and nothing else. (Wonwoo feels like Minghao would've been down for that though and--he isn't ready to think about that.) Wonwoo and Soonyoung get the living room with the TV since it was their night to begin with, but they mostly eat their take-out and play card games, the TV just white noise at this point. Mingyu and Minghao stay cooped up in their room most of the night, only coming out (shirtless) to grab some snacks from the kitchen. Wonwoo doesn't miss Minghao's wink directed at the couple. As if he's daring them to be loud right there in the open room. He doesn't want to imagine why, because god  _ forbid _ that turns Mingyu and Minghao on. He's moving out if that's the case, honestly. 

 

“Earth to Wonu,” Soonyoung says, tilting his head to catch his gaze and waving a hand around. 

 

Wonwoo whips his head to look at Soonyoung, ignoring the confused expression on his face. “Do you think they want to fuck us? Or,  _ be _ fucked by us? Because I get that vibe. Sometimes,” Wonwoo blurts out and sets his cards face down on the table. They were in the middle of a game of poker.

 

Soonyoung sets his cards down slowly, squinting at his boyfriend. “Uh, I don’t think I do? But, maybe they just want to fuck you,” he shrugs, stretching his legs out underneath the coffee table. 

 

Wonwoo scrunches his nose up in distaste at that. “I don’t want to do something like that alone, that’d be awkward. Also, why are you so calm about this?”

 

Soonyoung frowns, picking up his cup to drink the rest of his now cold tea. It still tastes alright. “You don’t want me to be calm? Sorry, I’ll freak out next time you bring up a topic.”

 

“You’re a dick,” Wonwoo jokes, his shoulders relaxing. He was feeling guilty and he hadn’t even  _ done  _ anything with anyone. Stuff like that just always seemed like cheating to Wonwoo, sex with people other than your partner, but if things were consensual… it wasn’t, right?

 

“So, you’re fine with me being fine with it?” Soonyoung asks, making sure they’re on the same page. He’s never really thought about the other couple in that way--except maybe once Mingyu popped into his head while jacking off--but now that it’s being brought up, and by his boyfriend no less, he can’t help but ponder it. Plus, Wonwoo is giving him the impression that the other two seem interested. 

 

Wonwoo nods, scooting around the table to be next to Soonyoung and smiling when the older puts an arm around him. “Yeah, not tonight though. Tonight’s just for us.”

 

“Aww, sap, much?” Soonyoung coos, kissing Wonwoo’s neck. He tilts his head, the action tickling the skin there. 

 

“No,” Wonwoo deadpans. “Just stating the facts here.”

 

Soonyoung rolls his eyes, but Wonwoo can see the fondness in them and it makes his chest hurt in the best way possible. They actually get interested in what’s on TV now, before it was just white noise in the background of their game. Something forgotten like their takeout boxes strewn about the table. The couple start arguing about who’s pastries the judges will like better, both rooting for a different chef. 

 

Soonyoung’s pick ends up winning and for some reason he treats it like a personal victory. He chose a person on a TV show, good job? Wonwoo glares at him when he insists Wonwoo carry him to bed as his prize.

 

“You know  _ you _ didn’t actually win anything, right? The woman on television won. You know, for all of her  _ actual _ hard work.”

 

Soonyoung just pouts, standing up and gathering their blankets from the couch. “Fine. Guess who doesn’t get a kiss goodnight, then.”

 

Wonwoo stands and stretches, smiling at his still pouty boyfriend. “It’s all good, I’ll win at poker in the morning and then you’ll have to kiss me. My hand is a good one.”

 

Soonyoung glances down at the table and for a second Wonwoo thinks he might flip it. “You’re bluffing,” he says, challenging, as if they’re playing right now despite his half-lidded eyes and the yawn leaving his mouth. 

 

Wonwoo starts picking up the empty take-out containers to trash them and Soonyoung starts walking toward the bedroom. “Am not.” He protests, shuffling up behind Soonyoung to wrap his arms around him. 

 

Soonyoung places his arms over Wonwoo’s. “You’re a terrible liar, babe.”

 

“I hate you,” Wonwoo grumbles, nosing at Soonyoung’s neck while they waddle toward the bedroom.

 

The elder turns around to kiss Wonwoo’s forehead and then his nose. “See? Terrible liar.” Soonyoung pecks his lips and then rushes into the bedroom.

 

Wonwoo can only chuckle and follow behind him.

 

-

 

Minghao rolls off of Mingyu, panting and sweat beading at the back of his neck. His thighs are sore from the exertion, but he’ll take that as a sign he’s been doing his job well. The dancing along with the pleasing of one Kim Mingyu.

 

“Fuck sake, what did I do to deserve you?” Mingyu breathes, still sounding a bit dazed despite his climax being over a minute ago. 

 

Minghao trails kisses down Mingyu’s bicep, tracing imaginary figure eights on his stomach while he does so. 

 

Their eyes meet when Mingyu turns his head to watch Minghao, the air in the room becoming thick again. 

 

“You’re so beautiful,” Minghao whispers, resting his chin on Mingyu’s broad chest. He can feel the rate of his boyfriend’s heartbeat pick up when their eyes are locked for so long and it makes him stomach flip. 

 

“So are you,” Mingyu argues. “You should seriously be a model.”

 

“Why, thank you, but I prefer to take the pictures than be  _ in _ them,” Minghao replies, reaching up to play with Mingyu’s hair. It makes him almost purr, leaning into the touch so easily.

 

Within minutes, they somehow start another round, Mingyu’s knees on the bed as his straddles Minghao. He’s moving almost agonizingly slow and Minghao knows it’s because he’s tired, so he plants his feet on the bed and begins to thrust up into him. Mingyu gasps, his boyfriend’s hands firmly planted on his hips. Even with the quickened pace and the delicious sounds coming from the two of them, it’s still not enough and they both know it. Minghao flips them over effortlessly, once again proving he’s much stronger than he looks, and thrusts just right into Mingyu.  _ Finally,  _ Minghao is reaching deep enough, hitting the spot that Mingyu was desperate for. They can only continue for a few seconds before Mingyu is seeing stars and shouting out, knuckles white from his grip on the sheets underneath him.

 

-

 

Wonwoo is woken up at about two in the morning to a groan that sounds awfully loud, almost like it’s coming from the same room he’s in. When he looks over at Soonyoung though, he’s fast asleep, so it couldn’t have been his boyfriend. Suddenly, he is reminded of who else is in the house with them and he has to force himself to go back to sleep before he gets too curious.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, kudos and comments are appreciated <3  
> (title from: back on the wall - greyson chance)  
> 


End file.
